Talk:Bug (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask)
Resemblance Is it just me, or do these bugs resemble Tektites? Is it possible that they are a larval form of them? Dark Ridley 20:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Well I saw it as they both have a main body and four legs, and they could possibly be the larval stage of the blue tektites. Should I mention this as a possibility that hasn't been confirmed? Dark Ridley 21:06, 3 March 2009 (UTC) SS Bugs I'm sure people are searching the word "bug" to try and get SS information, and they aren't getting it right now. I say we move this article to "Bug (Ocarian of Time/Majora's Mask)" and make a "Bug (Skyward Sword)" page. That would keep the two instances separate, therefore preventing us from needing to deal with a generic "Bug" page which would have to cover all the insect like things in the series.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. As a matter of fact, I was trying to look up SS bugs a while ago, and couldn't find anything other than each individual page. There needs to be some sort of general page for all the SS bugs. Your suggestion sounds good. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I also agree, though the generic "bug" page could probably just be a disambig. There isn't much point in having a page that gives info on all the insects in the series when the individual pages already do that. Similarly, a disambig for the materials would also be a good idea. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I meant to make the generic "Bug" page a disambig. The thing I was saying about a page which has to cover all bugs in the series is what we avoid by making two game-specific pages and no general one. Not sure what you mean about the materials, do you mean split the "Treasures" page into "Treasures (Phantom Hourglass/Spirit Tracks)" and "Treasures (Skyward Sword)"?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, never mind. I didn't realize we already had a collective page for those. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It really isn't much harder than adding a notice to this page, kids. --AuronKaizer ' 03:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I almost thought that would be better, but it would leave the question of deciding where to redirect a generic search query for "Bug". With SS bugs, OoT/MM bugs, and Golden Bugs, we would have three possible pages people could be looking for, and the first two of these are reasonable candidates for being the redirect destination. So, I still think a disambig would simplify navigation more efficiently. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::If I'm interpreting what you're saying correctly AK, it would also be weird to have this be the straight up "Bug" page and only have the SS bugs use a "(game name)". Normally all the games would get their own page, and the page with no "(game name)" after it either covers all appearances of the thing or is a disambig.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC)